The fiber connector splicing usually comprises two main processes, in which, one is the welding process, including propulsion, alignment, discharge, estimated loss, and the other is the thermal shrinkage process, after the fiber is melted and spliced, a heat shrinkable tube is required to cover the welding point and the the heat shrinkable tube is put into the heating tank of the heat shrinkable device for thermal shrinkage and reinforcement.
In the thermal shrinkage process, the heating tank is heated to shrink the heat shrinkable tube due to heat, which covers the welding point, to achieve the purpose of strengthening the welding point. At present the common heating tank takes a long heating time, resulting in a long thermal shrinkage time and low efficiency. The reason is that the common heating tank is used with a ceramic heating plate, the heating part cannot be quickly heated and the mass production is at risk; the heating parts of some individual heating tanks are used with PI (polyimide) heating film to wrap aluminum products with adhesives, resulting in high material cost, and expensive price; the heat conduction efficiency of the heating tank structure of existing fusion splicers is also low.
Patent CN201420372104.0 already disclosed by the applicant discloses an efficient heating tank, which effectively solves the problem of low heating efficiency or high cost of existing heating tanks. However, with the ever increasing scope of fiber construction and the improvement of fiber splicing speed, the increase for thermal shrinkage efficiency in the industry is more demanding.